


Time to be Dads

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inaccurate Childbirth, Language, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You’re going into labor with the birth of your twins but of course Steve and Bucky are out on a training mission.





	Time to be Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @until-theend-oftheline 1k MCU Writing Challenge || Marvel Fluff Bingo @marvelfluffbingo
> 
> Challenge Prompt: “Just wondering how far I’m gonna have to walk back to town after I kill you. And her. But you first.”
> 
> Square Filled: Play Fighting
> 
> This is a sequel to [ Home for the Holidays ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949341) but may be read as a standalone.

   “Where the fuck are they?” you screamed your knuckles white as they gripped the bed railings. You thought you were prepared for the pain of childbirth but you were fucking wrong. Pepper was following the gurney as the nurses and Doctor prepped the birthing suite Tony had sat up in the compound so you wouldn’t be stuck in a hospital away from Steve and Bucky.

   “Tony and Peter are trying to get through to them now. It was just supposed to be a training exercise just hold on okay?” Pepper tries to keep you calm but the pain is so intense.

   The gurney stops as the nurses transfer you to the bed and thankfully start the drugs. You can’t believe you were going to forgo drugs and attempt to do this naturally. There is no way in hell you could do this naturally. You took a deep breath grabbing Pepper’s hand, “I’m scared.”

   “Of what?” she smiled and you tried to match it but couldn’t.

   “I’m just scared. I want my boys. I want my babies,” you cried out as another contraction wrecked you.

    At that moment Vision appeared beside you as Wanda and Maria rushed into the suite, “Miss Y/L/N please take my hand. It might bring you comfort until Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes arrive.”

    “Thank you Vision,” you smile through the tears when Wanda touches your shoulder and a wave of euphoria sweeps over allowing you to catch a breath. “You’re the best, Wanda.”

    “Of course, Y/N. This looks painful,” she lays her hand on your stomach with a smile.

   “I’d frankly rather be shot,” Maria flinched stepping back to allow the nurses to squeeze in and begin their work.

    “At this point so would I Maria. I’m going to kill them,” you sob as another contraction hits and Wanda’s gifts do little to ease this one. “In fact, I’m going to choke them with my bare god damn hands if they don’t get here, super soldiers or not!” They all share a look knowing you meant what you said and hoped Tony and Peter found them quickly.

##  **AVENGERS TRAINING GROUNDS – LOCATION [REDACTED]**

    “Agent Barnes is being held inside the cabin,” the AI voice spoke into Steve’s earpiece.

    “Seriously?” Steve looked up from his position nodding to Sam as they surrounded the small shack.

    “We could just leave him, Cap,” Sam offers with a smirk but Steve only sighs looking through the window. Bucky is handcuffed to a chair in the middle of the room and there is a bright glow coming from the cuffs, “Why doesn’t he just bust out?”

    “I’m thinking the cuffs are enchanted.”

    “Makes sense let’s hurry up and rescue the guy,” Sam and Steve work out the plan as the two enemy agents enter the room surrounding Bucky.

    “Are you going to be more agreeable now, Soldat?” the woman asks in a mocking tone.

    “I’ll pass,” he spits out but is met with a right hook knocking him off his senses.

    “Sergeant Barnes, don’t make this any harder than it has to be. Give us the location of the package and we’ll make this nice and painless,” the man obviously the leader of the two seems bored at the turn of events. Bucky chuckles looking up at him smiling, “Why is this funny to you?”

   “ **Just wondering how far I’m gonna have to walk back to town after I kill you. And her. But you first** ,” Bucky offers still sporting a rebellious smirk.

   “Hilarious Sergeant but I don’t think you’ll be walking out of here,” he moves closer but the door bursts open with a shield revealing Steve.

   “I think you need to let Sergeant Barnes go,” Steve begins stepping forward as the two enemy agents move into defensive positions.

    The blaring rock music stops everything. Everyone looks between each other as the lead enemy agent waves his hand dismissing the glow from the handcuffs allowing them to fall off Bucky’s arms, “What the hell is Stark doing now?”

   “Who knows anymore. Come on this exercise is a bust now,” Nat waves her hand and Stephen agrees although frustrated at Stark’s antics.

   “How did Nat catch you?” Steve asks Bucky as he moves his shield to his back hooking it in place. “Getting slow in your old age, Buck?”

   “Hilarious. I was ready for her just not the wizard,” he shoots a glare at Stephen who only smirks.

    There is a loud clang of metal hitting wood and Tony’s helmet falls away just as Peter lands beside him, “Why the hell are the comms down during a training exercise?”

    “That was my idea to make the training authentic,” Sam puffs up his chest causing Bucky to roll his eyes.

    “Well, that was a stupid move. Barnes, Rogers, your girlfriend is in labor and she’s going to murder you both.”

   The room goes silent as eyes turn to Bucky and Steve before what Tony said completely settles in their bones, “Now?” Steve manages softly.

   “Yes Mr. Rogers, sir,” Pete speaks up.

   “Shit! What’s the fasted way back?” Bucky is manic thrusting his comms and gun into Nat’s hands. “We should’ve been there. I knew a training exercise so close was a terrible idea.”

   “Stark any ideas?” Steve questions the plea clear in his voice.

   “With the Quinjet you’re still looking at a forty-five-minute timetable,” he answers. “But if I boost the engine with my suit maybe I can cut it down fifteen minutes or so.”

   Stephen rolls his eyes waving his hands opening up a portal to the white hallway just outside the delivery room, “Or we can use the portal?”

   “Time to be dads,” Steve shares a smile with Bucky wanted desperately to kiss him but knowing Y/N needs them more. They rush to the portal throwing Stephen a thank you. The rest of the team follows behind until Tony is left, “Thanks, Stephen!”

   “Go on I’ll clean up here. You’re practically the children’s grandfather anyway,” despite himself Tony gulps and steps through allowing Stephen to close the portal.

**[WELCOME BABIES](https://docharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com/post/168315875639/home-for-the-holidays) **

   “Please get them out,” you plead as sweat runs down your forehead but it caught by the cool rag Wanda now holds there. Her powers were of little help now as the time was fast approaching. Your grip on Vision’s hand had yet to loosen.

   “It’s almost time Miss Y/L/N,” the doctor looked up motioning to the nursing team to get ready. “When I tell you to push I need you to push okay?”

   “Okay,” you sobbed realizing Steve and Bucky were going to miss the birth of their children.

   “We’re here!” Bucky called out moving around to the opposite side of Vision take your hand into this metal one. “We wouldn’t miss this sweetheart!”

   Vision moved out of the way allowing Steve to take his place, “Okay Y/N, we’re here. You can do this!”

    “I’m going to kill you both as soon as I know they’re safe,” you whimpered when the doctor looked up.

    “Okay push, Y/N. Push!”

    It seemed like hours and hours of torture as you pushed with all of your might. Bucky and Steve kept complimenting you as your body seemed to wane with energy. You kept pushing and pushing but nothing seemed to be happening and then the doctor stood up, “It’s taking too long we need to get the babies out now. Let’s get her prepped for caesarian section stat.”

   “What?” you asked exhaustedly as the medical team pushed the boys away. “No, I need them. Please, I need them with me.”

   “Scrub up,” the doctor yelled back moving you to the operating room that Tony had sat up just in case of this scenario. Steve and Bucky instantly went to the stations as Wanda helped direct them as to what they needed to put on.

   Tony was already scrubbed up waiting in the operating room helping the nurses get you ready, “Hold on kiddo!”

    “Tony if something happens, take care of them. My babies and my boys, okay? Tell them I love them,” Tony agreed as the Steve and Bucky made it into the room assuming their spots at your side.

    “I promise but you’ll be fine,” Tony swallows trying to be brave although every bad thing he can think of is running through his head.

     Steve and Bucky focus on you as the doctor cuts into you, “The first baby is out.” He passes the baby to a team of nurses who begin cleaning and checking the child over, “And the second baby is out.”

     “They’re out sweetheart,” Bucky leans down kissing your forehead. “Hold on okay this is almost over.”

    “I’m never having sex with either one of you again,” you sob with a dopey smile on your face.

    “Let’s revisit that when you aren’t on drugs, okay?” Steve asks with a chuckle.

    “Okay let me see my babies,” the nurses seem to be waiting for just that moment to step forward handing one baby to Steve and the other to Bucky.

    “We have a little girl and a little boy, Y/N. They’re perfect,” Steve shows you the little girl in his arms. While Bucky is busy staring at the little boy in his in awe the doctor sews you up and allows the nurses to bring in the cribs for the babies so they can do a full examination.

     You drift in and out of sleep through the night between nurse checks, Tony hovering until Pepper makes him leave, breastfeeding, snuggling with Steve and Bucky, and the pain leftover from the birthing process that turned into surgery. The sun is starting to rise when you finally move into the rocking chair as members of the team would like to visit.

   “Are you sure, sweetheart?” Bucky asks laying a blanket over your lap since you refused to put on pants. “People can wait until you’re cleared to go back to the apartment.”

   “It’s okay, Buck. They just want to meet the newest Avengers,” you cup his face stifling a yawn. “But if you’re feeling up to it I wouldn’t be against some sweet tea.”

   “As you wish,” he kisses your hand walking over ruffling Steve’s hair where he rests on your bed the baby boy snuggled in his arms. “Stevie, you want anything?”

   “Coffee please,” Bucky kisses Steve’s cheek heading out to grab for his family. He runs into Tony who is already pacing the hallway.

   “Everything okay?”

   “Stark you don’t have to worry. Just grabbing some drinks and then we’ll be ready for visitors.”

   “Does she look okay?” Tony asks and Bucky clasps his shoulders.

   “She looks exhausted but she’s still the prettiest damn dame I know.”

    Tony seems happy with that letting Bucky make his run to the kitchen. When he returns Tony is joined by Pepper, Bruce, Thor, and Natasha all passively waiting to go into the room. Bucky goes in first just as Steve is handing the little girl to you for a feeding while the little boy rests happily in his crib now.

    “So the guests are waiting. Once you’re done feeding them I’ll let ‘em in here.”

    “Go ahead and let them in. She is going to be feeding for a good fifteen or so minutes and at this point, I don’t care who sees what anymore.”

    Bucky and Steve laugh each leaning down kissing you as they allow their friends and family to meet their new additions; Anthony Alexander Rogers-Barnes and Margaret Clara Rogers-Barnes. Steve was surprised you allowed them to name your daughter after Peggy but Peggy Carter was a badass and you were honored your daughter was named after her. Meanwhile Tony was in tears knowing your son was named after him. Bucky did not take pictures for blackmail purposes he swore just celebrating the moment.

    By the end of the week, you were allowed to return to your apartments in the compound while Tony insisted you wait a month before returning to your home. Friends stopped in to visit and meet the children while Steve and Bucky took to being father’s naturally and caring for you was already second nature. Sometimes you just were in awe of them as you sure they were. For everything they’d been through becoming fathers was probably never on the radar.

    You snuggled into the soft King size mattress while Bucky and Steve got the twins ready for bed. For babies, they were so well behaved and stuck to their sleep schedule better than you ever had as an adult. You looked up as the two super soldiers came into the room quickly pulling off their t-shirts and falling into bed on either side of you.

    “Babies go down okay?”

    “Out like a light. Hopefully, they should give you a couple of hours,” Steve murmured kissing your neck as he buried his nose in your hair.

    “But we have plenty of milk in the fridge if you need one of us to feed ‘em,” Bucky mirrors Steve’s movements as they both reach for the other over you.

    “It’s my turn and I’m healing up pretty good so I should be alright. I think Pepper and Wanda are coming in the morning to play with them while I go back for my check-up. Hopefully, after the appointment, we can get the okay to head home with the kiddos. We’ve barely spent time there since we moved in and got the nursery ready,” you yawned.

   “One thing at a time sweetheart,” Steve whispered. “Get some sleep okay?”

   “Okay,” you let out another yawn. “I love you, Steve. I love you, Bucky.”

   “I love you too, doll, and I love you too punk,” Bucky calls over to Steve.

   “I love you both too. You’re my world,” Steve answers and you lean over kissing him softly before turning to give Bucky the same. You watch as they lean over you sharing a heated kiss and then settling back beside you.

   It gets quiet before Bucky speaks up, “So when do you think you’ll be cleared for sex? Any chance of that tomorrow?”

   “Really Bucky? Come on Steve back me up here against our boyfriend whose only thinking with his downstairs brain,” you nudge the super soldier but he only chuckles.

  “I was just thinking the same thing. Hopefully tomorrow Buck,” he calls over you as you fold your arms over your chest.

   “Hahaha. Well, jokes on you because we’re never having sex again. I remember telling you both that clearly!”

   “No that was the drugs baby,” Bucky reminds you booping your nose. “We all say things under drugs we don’t mean.”

   “Oh, I mean it, Barnes. You and Steve can more than handle taking care of one another. I’m officially a no bone zone.”

   “Oh come on Y/N we can talk about this,” Steve tries to intervene but you snuggle into your pillow.

   “Goodnight boys. Feeding comes early for the babies,” you call cheerfully as you fall asleep letting them suffer for a little while. 


End file.
